Tomax (RAH)
:Tomax is a Cobra character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. |alias= |hidem= |branch= |graderank= |specialty=Crimson Guard commander; Infiltration; Espionage; Sabotage, Propaganda; Corporate law |training=Foreign Legion Paras; Zurich banks |weapon= |hideo= |factions=*Cobra |subteams= |1stcomic=''G.I. Joe'' #37 |1sttoon=The Further Adventures of G.I. Joe }} Tomax is one half of the Crimson Twins, the identical twin brother commanders of Cobra's Crimson Guard force. As head of the Siegies, they wage their war not in the battlefields but in courtrooms and executive board rooms. They bring a finesse to Cobra's power, their knowledge of law and finance is astounding as they wound enemies by their very own laws and ordinances. Greedy and manipulative from the very start, he and his brother Xamot left the Foreign Legion to become mercenaries. They were too smart to be soldiers forever and learned banking from the very best in Zurich. He could crush companies with his knowledge of commerce, a three-piece suit and a laptop. Their financial exploits caught the attention of Cobra Commander. He didn't think twice about the opportunity and took to the Commander's offer to work for him. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity :The G.I. Joe: Order of Battle comics identify Corsica as Tomax's birthplace. Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Tomax & Xamot sent Crimson Guards to a London embassy to capture the Ambassador but Action Force stopped them. Xamot was disguised in the street and telepathically warned Tomax who was flying the retrieval helicopter. They placed a tracer on their captured equipment and used it to learn the location of the Action Force base. The twins attacked with a squad of B.A.T.s but they found themselves in a trap and the base’s defence systems destroyed the robots. The twins escaped, taking with them a photograph of the family of Trent, Action Force's commander and Ministry of Defence liasion. On a tube train they discussed making use of the photograph to boost their favour but were observed by another passenger who waited until they were gone to reveal himself as Zartan. Before the twins could take action, Zartan’s associates the Dreadnoks kidnapped Trent’s daughter and sought to blackmail him. In the process Trent was killed. The twins were the the prosecuters when Destro faced an abortive trial for disloyalty after a failure to capture a Broadcast Energy Transmitter. They then ordered Crimson Guard Simon Weller, who worked as a bank branch manager in the village of Little Meldon, to steal the bank’s holdings. Action Force laid siege and Weller’s brother Robert talked Simon into surrendering. Furious with the Guard's failure, the twins shot Simon Weller dead, making it appear as though Action Force were responsible. They subsequently recruited a grieving Robert to Cobra. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Write up DiC animated series Write up Direct-to-video series Write up Sigma 6 animated series Write up Toys * The Real American Hero Collection (2002) :A re-release of Tomax was part of the final set of The Real American Hero Collection toys. The final set was not sold through stores but rather thru online. :Real American Hero Collection filecard * Crimson Strike Team (2002) :The Crimson Strike Team version of Tomax was a 2002 G.I. Joe Convention exclusive. It is a repaint of the original Tomax design. :Crimson Strike Team filecard * Spy Troops (2003) :The Spy Troops series gives Tomax an all-new design. He is packaged together with Xamot and the Crimson Command Copter. :Spy Troops filecard * Crimson Guard Force (2005) :Tomax gets the three-piece suit treatment in the Crimson Guard Force. He is packaged together with a Crimson Guard and Firefly. :Crimson Guard Force *'G.I. Joe Generation 3 (2008)' :Tomax was released with the third series of comic packs in 2008. The pack also included Xamot and an original issue of G.I. Joe, #36½. :Filecard Trivia * While the cartoon and comics played up the psychic connection between Tomax and Xamot, it was never mentioned in their original filecard. It took up until the SpyTroops series to mention any such ability. * Tomax and Xamot's preliminary names were Movat and Tovam.Steve Gerber, G.I. Joe Writers' Guide (Sunbow Productions, Inc., 1985), 17. External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1985/Introductions Category:Cobra Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:Spy Troops characters Category:Generation 3 characters